1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for processing high speed data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional computer system, such as found at a computer server connected to a distributed computer network, is configured to process high volumes of data from a source that generates a continuous data stream, the data is typically first written to a magnetic disk and then read from the magnetic disk. The data read from the magnetic disk is then processed and the processed data is written back to the disk. This conventional data processing method limits data processing speeds based on the write and read times for storage media, such as magnetic disks. For high speed data processing applications, this limit on processing capability is disadvantageous.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for processing high speed data.